Shaman Of The Leaf
by MegaBuster91
Summary: Naruto wasn't like other kids. and no not because he was a Jinchuuriki, it was much more than that. Naruto had always had an idea of who his parents were and why he was hated. But after he recieved letters from his grandparents, granduncle and his parents, Naruto realizes his potential as one of the few remaining Shaman Of The Leaf. First Naruto/Shaman King story flames are ignored
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

Shaman Of The Leaf Chapter 1: The beginning

 _AN: Before I start I would just like to see that I am NOT abandoning my other stories I've just been having trouble with finding inspiration to continue writing but after this story I'm hoping that'll be resolved. Any way I don't own either Naruto or Shaman King. If I did then Shaman King would have had a second season and Naruto wouldn't be an idiot. First Naruto story. Please R &R. Flames will be ignored. Okay on with the story!_

Konohagakure No Sato or The Hidden Village Of The Leaves: The strongest of the five hidden villages and the birth place of "The Will Of Fire" and the birth place of some of the most powerful Shinobi in the world includding: Hashirama Senju: The first Hokage, "God Of Shinobi" and one of the founders of Konoha. Tobirama Senju: Brother of Hashirama Senju, Co-Founder of Konohakagure and the Second Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi: The Third Hokage, student of Hashirama, Third Hokage of Konohakagure and "Professor" of Shinobi. Minato Namikaze: The Fourth Hokage, the famed "Yellow Flash". Mito Uzumaki: Wife of Hashirama and the first Jnchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsun, Mother of Konohakagure's "Red Death" And Co-Founder of Konohagakure. And Kushina Uzumaki: Konohagakure's "Red Death" Kenjustu Master, Wife of Minato Namikaze and formerly the second Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

But our story doesn't began with these shinobi and Kunoichi, no. Our story begins on the night of October 10th seven years after the fateful attack of the nine-tailed bijuu: Kyuubi no Kitsune. Many of the villages were celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi. Except for a certain someone. In the very back of a dark and deserted allyway in Konoha's red light district lied the prone, broken and bloody form of a 5 year old boy. But this was no ordinary boy. For he had the most brilliant blond spiky hair and cerulean blue eyes, that were usually so filled with a prankster's gleam. But these eyes had lost that gleam long ago and now only glowed dully as he stared blankly at the village, just as a group of smirking villagers, were surrounding the boy. The lead civilian was holding a large sharp knife and licked his mouth as his eyes shined. "Finaly. You're going to die by, my hand demon". He stated and held the kunai in the air. The boy did nothing and said nothing as he saw the man raise the kunai in the air. What was the boy's name you might ask? His name iis Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju, "resident" of Konohagakure and considored the "bane" of the village for being the third Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and considered by many to be the bijuu reincarnated. Now you might ask why this young boy was currently in the situation he was in. That was because the villages both Shinobi and Civilian alike only see him as the demon that attacked their village and the cause of the untimely death of both the 4th Hokage and his wife.

Now Naruto was by no means an idiot, and was much smarter than many gave him credit for. He had already realized, why he was considered the "Demon Child" as well as the reason why he looked so much like the 4th and the rather interesting fact that he was born the same day the Kyuubi attacked and was "killed" by the 4th. If Naruto could laugh he would, you can't _kill_ something like a bijuu, you can only seal it. And Naruto knew for fact, due to all the times he had snuck in the library to "borrow" the various scrolls on the village's history as well the shinobi arts. The Uzumaki were the greatest Kenjutsu masters in all of the elemental nations and the Namikaze were the greatest Fuinjutsu masters. Coupled with the fact that his birthday was the same day as the Kyuubi attack and Naruto quickly figured out his heritage. He had yet to go to 3rd with this information and now Naruto believed he would never be able to tell his surrogate grandfather about his discovery. He didn't even bother to close his eyes as the kunai came down. _I guess I'll get to meet my parents after all._ Naruto thought bitterly, as he slowly drifted into unconciousness. As the kunai came down a strong hand suddenly gripped the civilan's arm and the mob turned and were shocked to see the clan head of the Inazuka: Tsume Inazuka and her partner Kuromaru. The massive one eyed blue furred wolf narrowed his one good eye and released a snarl. He stood protectively over the unconcious Naruto which shocked the mob into silence as the Inazuke clan head narrowed her eyes before another voice spoke.

"And just what the hell do you civilians think your doing"!? A voice demanded. They whipped around to see standing behind them with his arms crossed and a venmus glare and byakugan activated making him look all the more indimidated was the head of the Hyuga clan himself: Hiashi Hyuga. Along with him was Shibi Aburame: Head of the Aburame clan, the sound of his Kikaichu buzzing angrily. "Lady Tsume, Lord Hiashi, Lord Shibi! At last you're here to kill the demon brat"! On civilian shouted in joy with the other civilians shouting in joy as well until a loud bark from Kuromaru silenced them before Shibi spoke up his calm but many could tell it held a vicious anger. "No in fact the "demon" brat as you call him is under the protection of the clans of Konohagakure. And the fact that you attacked young Naruto here who also happens to be a clan heir and yo violated the laws of said clan protection qualifies as treason". He stated. This revelation shocked the villages unti the one holding the kunai suddenly glared at the clan heads. "That's bullshit! This demon is no clan head and doesn't even deserve the protection of the clans! In fact I know that the demon has obviously hypnotized you into believeing that! You all have to be purified"! He declared but a loud growl from Tsume instantly shut him up as she glared at the offending man. "Are you stupid or something? The Hokage even stated WHAT the "demon" had contained and all of you are too stupid to realized your mistake. Your lucky that Naruto here hasn't lost it with all the bullshit you idiots pulled"! She snarled before Hiashi spoke in the same calm tone as Shibi. "Tsume is right. And because of that you have all been charged with treason". He stated much to the civilians' horror. "Treason!? For what"!? The one with the kunai screamed in shock before a familiar elderly voice spoke out. It was filled with an unspeakable rage that made everyone but the clan heads and the unconscious Naruto pale in fright.

Clad in the red and white robes and hat of the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi strode in with several of the Anbu that were a part of Naruto's protection detail appeared: Includding, Dog, Cat, Dolphin, Ox and Bear along with several of the Jounin includding Mighty Gai, Anko, Asuma, Genma Ibiki and Inoichi. "I believe the clan heads made it clear. This boy is under the protection of the clans and is also a clan heir himself. And for that: You are to be executed". Hiruzen stated before, approaching the unconcious boy in question who Kuromaru had on his back. With a nod from Tsume the two hurried to the hospital as the Jounin and Clan heads laid waste to the mobs.

Hiruzen and Kuromaru stormmed into the hospital and approached the front desk. When the women saw the 3rd and Kuromaru with Naruto she sneered at the unconcious boy. "I'm sorry Lord Hokage but we run a respectable buisness here. Not a charity for demons". She stated glaring at the unconcious boy, wishing she could stab the boy with her pen. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes and unleashed his killing intent making the woman sweat and go pale. Just as he was about to speak a young man with long silver hair tied in a pony tail whearing a doctor's outfit, with black glasses, black pupiless eyes and a kind smile on his face. When he saw the women sweating and glaring at Naruto, which caused his eyes to widen when he saw his condition he narrowed his eyes. "Nina, that's the 10th time you've refused to admit this boy into the hospital without me coming to bring him in myself. That's it, by the end fo the festival I want your uniform in my office". He stated causing the woman in question to gape at him and stuttering for a response as he left with Hiruzen and Kuromaru in tow. "Thank you Kabuto. I doubt Naruto would've lasted any longer without your help". Hiruzen said bowing to him as Kuromaru said by the unconcious boy's bed as a silent guardian. Kabuto nodded to the elderly Hokage before checking his vital throught he IV. "Naruto here is lucky you brought him here. I'll gather a team that I know I can trust to help me with his recovery Lord Hiruzen". Kabuto said getting a nod from the elder man as he walked throguh the door. "Your mother would be proud". He stated with a grandfatherly smile, causing Kabuto to look at the 3rd with wide eyes before a soft smile appeared and he nodded.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw the familiar white tiled roof and the telltale beep of the IV connected to him. _Huh. I'm in the hospital_. He thought to himself before he slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. He heared a yawn next to him and saw Kuromaru Sitting next to him. The large wolf tilted his head as his one good eye shone with concerne. Naruto smiled slightly and patted the large wolf on the head. "You saved me Kuromaru? That's another one I owe you". He stated calmly making the wolf smile a toothy grin before nuzzling the boy just as he heared the door open and the two turned to see Hiruzen there with a relieved smile on his face. The elderly Hokage grabbed a chair and sat in front of the boy. They sat in an awkward silence before Naruto spoke up. "Old Man. I know". He stated. Hiruzen looked at him with eyes slightly wide before he spoke up in a nervous tone. "Um...know what Naruto"? Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly before he spoke. "Old Man I KNOW. About everything, and I mean EVERYTHING". Naruto stated bluntly making the old man's eyes widen in shock and surprise and something akin to horror. "...Everything"? He asked in a strained voice making the boy noed before he spoke again. "Oh yeah Old Man. I forgot to mention, for a while now...I've been able to see...spirits". He stated making the Old Man look at him. Hiruzen looked for any traces of a lie or prank in his eyes but he found nothing of the sort other than a blunt seriousness. "...I see, should I assume you know what that means"? He asked getting a nod from the boy. "Also Old Man. I want you to announce my heritage". He stated getting yet ANOTHER shocked look from the old Hokage. "Naruto...are you sure about this? The Civilian Council will constantly be after you and they may even try to enforce the CRA on you". He stated making the boy nod again.

"I know that Old Man. And I also know that the CRA thing is completely optional and if they do try and force it on me then I'll just tell them to shove it up their asses because there's no way I'm gonna let them dictate my life". He stated vehemently. The Old Man looked at him for a minute before he finally nodded. After talking for a little while longer, Naruto was finally let out of the hospital and made his way to the Hokage Mountain. Kumomaru stayed with the young boy as he stared out at the village beneath him, sitting on the head of the Fourth Hokage and the man he knew was his father. "Tell me dad? Is this what you wanted? Is this why you sealed the Kyuubi in me"? He asked looking at the sky as he laid down on the rocky surface and closed his eyes.

Naruto eventually felt as if something was licking him and he looked up to see Kuromaru looking at him with his eye full of amusement. Naruto pulled himself up and looked towards the sky just as the sun was sinking below the horizen. He looked at Kuromaru and noticed a scroll under his paw. The massive wolf pushed it toward the young boy he unwrapped it and read it aloud.

 _Naruto._

 _I've arranged for a meeting with the council tomorrow so that you can I and announce your heritage to them and I can give you the keys to the Namikaze-Uzumkai-Senju compound, along with the keys to your parents' vault and the key to your father's special Kunai storage. Be prepared to have intelligence drop below zero when you meet the civilan council tomorrow but try and refrain from doing anything to rash. I've also made arrangements for you to stay in an appartment complex that a friend of mine as given up. Here is the adress and number of the apartment: Door 666, Konoha green light district_

 _Hiruzen._

Naruto read the letter again twice before he allowed a small smile to grace his face. He looked up at Kuromaru and showed him the scroll which caused him to smile a toothy smile and lick the young boy's face before he made his way down the mountain unaware of his destiny or those watching him.

Far above the world of mortals watching the world, specifically Konohagakure, Kami resided with KOS (King Of Spirits) Her sisiter Yami and Shinigami along with the spirit of a certain Shinobi. _"Do you see now Lady Kami? I know this is against the rules but I can't sit by anymore and watch them do this to my son"!_ The spirit stated to Kami who looked as angry as he was before she turned to KOS and Shinigami. _**"Brother. Do you believe me now"?**_ She asked making the god and avatar of death look at her with a piercing stare. _**"I do now sister. And though it is against everything I stand for, I refuse to leave the young lad to his fate. Yellow Flash, I will grant your request".**_ He stated making the spirit smile just before he closed his eyes and vanished in a bright yellow flash.

Back with Naruto, after saying good bye to Kuromaru the young shaman decided to take a short-cut through the Konoha cemetray. He passed by various graves until he came to a rather large red grave marker with five smaller red grave stones in front of it. "These are the graves of..." Naruto trailed off as he looked at each grave.

 _Here lies Hahirama Senju: First Hokage, Co-Founder of Konohagakure, God Of Shinobi and beloved husband. May he rest in peace._

 _Here lies Tobirama Senju: Beloved Brother, Second Hokage, Co-Founder of Konohagakure and Silver Blade of Konohagakure. May he rest in peace_

 _Here lies Mito Uzumaki-Senju. Co-Founder of Konohagakure, Red Lightning Goddess, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and beloved wife and mother. May she Rest In Peace_

 _Here lies Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju, Red Death, Second Supreme Kunoichi and beloved wife and mother. May she Rest In Peace_

 _Here lies Mintato Namikaze-Uzumaki-Senju, Yellow Flash, 4_ _th_ _Hokage and beloved, Father and Husband. May he rest in peace._

Naruto looked at the graves silenty before he lowered his head and allowed a few tears to fall for the family he never knew before he positoned himself in front of the graves. "Mom, Dad...I've always wanted to meet you and...althoguh I've never met you, I know that we would've kicked ass and I wish...I wish could have met you. I don't know if you can see what happened or if you've been watching but Grandpa Hiruzen's been helping me...but what would you do if you were in my situation"? He asked the air. He bowed his head once more and let out a silent prayer before he stood up and turned around and began to make his way through the rest of the graveyard, not noticing the 4 spirits materialize in front of the graves watching him sadly before vanishing in swirls of light. In their place were four different coloured spheres that quietly followed after him.

Naruto made his way to the green light district either ignoring the glares or glaring back with more force, making many shrink back before he finally found the three floor appartment complex. He entered the bulding to find himself in a cozy reception area where he saw an elderly couple overseeing the front desk. He approached the couple and cleared his throat getting their attention. The husband had short grey hair and kind green eyes and was wearing an old Jounin vest, long sleeve shinobi shirt and pants and black sandles. His wife had long greying hair done up in a lose ponytail and was wearing an outfit similar except with lighter greys. The man's eyes lit up when he saw Naruto approach the desk. "Ah! You must be Naruto. Hiruzen told me you would be coming lad". He said before reaching back and handing him the key. "Now lad just go to the left and the stairs up two floors and its the last door on the left". His wife said. Naruto thanked the couple and made his way up the stairs and walked down the hall until he found the door. Taking the key he quickly unlocked it and found himsel in a nicely furnished penthouse with a balcony overlooking the village. He blinked and looked around at the apartment in awe. "Wow. Well Grandpa Hiruzen did say I would need a place to stay while the compound was being clean, but damn"... Naruto muttered before he looked towards the large table situated in the centre of the main room and to his surprise he saw all of the scrolls he "borrowed" from the library and a letter in front. Naruto approached the table and picked up the scroll.

 _Naruto._

 _I understand that the village library has been denying you the scrolls about your family heritage as well as the shinobi arts, and yes I know about you having to sneak in just to get them. Don't worry I'm not going to punish you and I will allow you to keep them. Just warn me next time you do something like this: This old man can't take many more surprises._

 _Grandpa Hiruzen_

Naruto smiled at the letter before turning his attention to the large stack of scrolls. Even though he had managed to get them, he never had the time to read them, because of all the running he had to do from the numerous mobs that tried to kill him on a daily bases. But ever since he had learned that he was now under collective clan protection it eased his mind to know he _finally_ had time to read up on his heritage and maybe learn how to improve his horrible control over his chakra. Smiling Naruto grabbed the scroll sitting on the top and opened it reading the title: _Origin of the Uzumaki._ Naruto soaked in every detai from the scroll. From the prospering of Uzusiogakure no Sato and the Uzumaki to the beginning of his first clan's entry into the Second Shinobi war and the destruction of Uzu. Naruto finally put the scroll down before turning his head and saw that the sun had already gone down and he checked the clock. He was shocked when he saw it was already 11:30. Naruto rolled up the scroll and placed it in a shelf before stretching. "Man, I sat there longer than I thought. Well time for bed". Naruto stated before brushing his teeth and hopping into the soft mattress before sinking into a deep sleep, just missing the 4 spirits that materialized in front of his bed. The 4 spirits gazed down at the young boy before the red head on the far left leaned down and stroked the blonde. _"We'll meet soon my son"..._ She whispered as they faded from view and formed four different spiritual balls of flame that took a protective stance around the bed.

Naruto's face scrunched in concentration as he felt the sun's rays hit his face and he mumbled something before slowly opening his eyes and sitting up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before he allowed a mischievous smile to appear on his face. _Today's the day I can finally stick it to those Civi Council ass-holes._ Naruto thought. "I can't wait to see the look on those smug ass-holes faces". He said smiling before the five year old quickly changed into brown cargo shorts and a black short sleeve shirt with the red Uzumaki swirl on it, before he left the apartment and quickly made his way to the Hokage Tower which was situated in the center of the village. The tower itself was a large circular concrete tower with a single window at the top floor and a pointed cone shaped roof made of red bricks. He walked into the front dest and noticed that there was no one there, and there was also a sign telling him to head up to the Hokage's office. Nodding to himself the blonde quickly made his way up the stairs before he arrived at the large wooden door. The Anbu on either side motioned with their heads for him to go ahead and Naruto nodded before he entered the office and saw the elderly Hokage sitting behind his desk. He opened his eyes and focused his gaze on his surrogate grandson before he stood up and approached the boy. "Good to see you Naruto. Are you ready"? He asked getting a nod from the blonde. The two then made their way down the hall in front of a pair of large wooden doors. The young blode took a deep breath and nooded to Hiruzen who nodded back and pushed the doors open and the two strode in ceasing all the chatter as the council focused on the two. The council room itself was a massive room with a large table in the shape of a semi-circle with a large marble pillar on either side of the table. On the left side was the Shinobi council which was made up of the clan heads of Konoha. On the other side was the civilian council which was filled with a group of snobish looking people. At the head of the civi council was a pink haired women with a look of arrogance and superiority and a large amount of jeweled necklaces. Next to her was a man around the same age as Hiruzen with black hair, and bandages wrapped around the right side of his head meaning that he only had one eye. He wore a black and white robe and held a wooden cane and he was eyeing Naruto like a General would a sword.

Naruto turned his head to the Shinobi sighed and allowed a small smile to appear on his face when he the clan heads smile softly in his direction or in Kuromaru's case barked out in greeting before they frowned and turned their attention to the head of the civi concil: Sakuya Haruno. "Lord Hokage why is that _boy_ here? This doesn't concern him"! Haruno hissed glaring at the boy who glared right back before Hiruzen spoke.

"Actually Councilwomen Haruno I called this meeting _because_ Naruto, and not for the reason you think. Tell me we all know that Naruto was born on October 10th correct"? There was a chorus of nods. And we've all seen his birth certificate haven't we"? Again there were nods. And finally there was only _one_ other Uzumaki in the village and we all know who she married. So why don't you take a good look at our dear young friend very closely. Remove the whisker marks and who do you see"? Hiruzen said smirking along with Naruto when the council. The members of the council looked intently at the blonde who merely looked back impassively. There was a deep silence until it was broken by a victorious shout. "I _knew_ it! I _knew_ it wasn't just a coincidence! Now I say... _eat it!_ Um...except for you Ichikaru. You've been there so yeah". Tsume said excitedly while smirking at the civilian council while Kuromaru came down and started licking the boy happily making him laugh before Hiruzen cleared his throat. "Yes well now that, that's out of the way there's the matter of the clan compound". Hiruzen said much to the shock and horror of the civilian council and the satisfaction of Ichikaru and the Civi Council. "B-But Lord Hokage! This _boy_ -"! A fat merchant tried to say before Hiruzen glared at him. "But _nothing._ Naruto is the heir of not one, but _three_ clans and everyone in here including Naruto and myself know of these three clans. If there is nothing else. Neko"! From the shadows a female Anbu with long purple hair appeared before Hiruzen from the shadows, nodding to Naruto who nodded back before turning her attention to the 3rd. "Yes Lord Hokage"? She asked. Hiruzen nodded before he spoke. "Neko, I need you, Dog and Dolphin to gather a cleaner crew for the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju clan compound. I assume you already know why I'm ordering this?" Neko nodded and smiled behind her mask. She already knew of her young charge's heritage. After all his mother was her sensei and she was already preparing to become a Konohagakure Jounin. Maybe even a Jounin sensei. Maybe even Naruto's sensei if she could.

"Of course Lord Hokage". She said and vanished in a flash of shunshin before he and Naruto returned their attention to the council. "Well if there's nothing else I have paper-work I need to speak with Naruto here in my office. Meeting adjourned". And with that he and Naruto strode out of the council room ignoring the complaints from the Civilian Council. The two returned to Hiruzen's office before the old Hokage approached a picture of the first Hokage Hashirama Senju, before he pushed it outward like a door revealing a safe. He placed his hands on the safe and bluish-white chakra, before the safe opened revealing five thick scrolls. He took the scrolls out and handed them to Naruto. "These scrolls came from your grandparens, great uncle and your parents". He stated. Naruto stared at the scrolls in awe before he suddenly adopted a confused look on his face before he looked up at Hiruzen confused. "Wait, my grandparents and my great uncle"? Hiruzen nodded. "I'm sure you must have figured it out, but there was only one other Uzumaki besides your mother who was here when Konohagakure no Sato was founded". He said. Naruto looked at him for a few minutes before it suddenly clicked and his eyes widened. The old man was right there was only ONE other Uzumaki that was present in Konoha and that would mean...

"But...but, I...Old Man you can't be serious! I mean I know I have the last name Senju in my full name but I thought...I mean...I'm related to the First and Second Hokage's and I'm related to the first's _wife?"_ Naruto was in total shock. He was fully aware that he might be related to another Senju since it was in his name, but this...this was too much..."Uh...I'm gonna need some time to sort this all out". Naruto said with Hiruzen nodding. "Of course Naruto. Take as much time as you need". The old Hokage said, causing Naruto to nod who still had that dazed look on his face. Once he left Hiruzen sat down at his desk and took a scroll and a pen. He sat there for a good few minutes before he rolled up the scroll and summoned a messenger hawk. "Take this to Tsunade Senju". He stated. The hawk nodded and Hiruzen quickly tied to scroll to the hawk's leg. The hawk then hoped forward and flew out the window. Back with Naruto, we find our blonde hero sitting in his apartment with the five scrolls currently sitting on his table. Naruto released a breath and looked around. _Why do I feel like I'm being watched?_ Naruto thought to himself. At this moment however the blonde never realized how true this statement was, even though the young boy could see spirits, he never noticed the four spirits hovering just above him in a protective manner. Naruto sighed and rubbed his face and reached for the first scroll which had a seal with the Senju symbol engraved in it, which was coloured red. He broke the seal and unrolled the scroll and began reading it.

 _To my grandson Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Senju._

 _My name is Hashirama Senju, or as you know me: The First Hokage. Now before I get to distracted first I'm sure your wondering how I know your name. Well that's because of two reasons: The first being that those of the Senju clan have extremely long lifespans bordering on imortality. The second is because I was present when your parents: MY Daughter and Son in law, had already told me your gret uncle and your grandmother the name of their child. Don't ask me how they already knew they were going to have a boy, they just knew. Anyway, I'm going to tell you of our bloodline known as the Mokuton: Only a few of ourr clan actually posses this bloodline and to be honest it's extremely difficult to control let alone activate. But don't worry, this scroll has the instructions recorded. And remember even though I'm not there physically I will always be with you in spirit. Grow strong my grandson._

 _Grandpa Hashirama._

Naruto stared at the letter and rubbed the few stray tears from his face and smiled softly before he turned his attention to the next scroll. This also had the Senju Clan Crest on it, except the seal was blue. Breaking the seal Naruto unrolled the scroll.

 _To my grandnephew._

 _Looks like its my turn kiddo. I don't think I need to explain how I know you since I'm sure my brother already explained it so I'll just get straight to the point. I'm your granduncle Tobirama Senju. Though I can't be there physically like my brother I'm with you in spirit nephew. Anyway like my brother, I also posses the Mokuton bloodline as odd as it is, it was shared between us. But I also had a personal bloodline:_ _Idaina kaze shuriken or Great Wind Shuriken, my most powerful wind jutsu and also my bloodline ability, but don't worry even though I can't physically teach it to you I left instructions on how to preform it on this scroll. Remember my nephew even though I'm not physically with you I'm with you in spirit_

 _Your Granduncle Tobirama_

Naruto blinked at the shortness of the letter but shrugged it off, before turning his attention to the third scroll which was a bright red, with the Uzumaki and Senju crests engraved on the seal. Naruto broke the seal and unrolled the scroll

 _To my dear grandson._

 _I am your grandmother: Mito Uzumaki. How I wish I could be there with you my grandson, but I haven't much time before I need to leave so I'll do this as quick as I can. Your Grandfather and Granduncle must have already told you, that the Senju have incredibly long life spans. Well the Uzumaki clan also have long life spans, bordering on mortality much like the Senju. Now as for your bloodline, I have no doubt, that you've noticed that you can see spirits. Well that is the bloodline of the Uzumaki clan, the common name for people who have this ability are known as Shamans: Bridges between the living world and the spirit world. Grow strong my grandson and know that like my husband and brother, though I am not there with you physically I will always be with you in spiritual_

 _Your Grandmother: Mito_

Naruto stared at the letter in shock. Now, he knew why he could see spirits. He always knew they were there, just on the edge of his vision but as he got older Naruto was able to see them much more clearly now then he used to. Naruto carefully rolled up his Grandmother's letter and placed it next to the other scrolls before turning his attention to the next scroll. This one was a much darker red then the seal for his grandmother's letter. He broke the scroll and unrolled it.

 _To my beloved son Naruto_

 _Naruto, this is your mother: Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju. Now before I go into details I just wish to say that I'm sorry for not being there for you. I know the life of a Jinchuuriki is hard. But I'm sure Mom explained everything about our clan and bloodline. There isn't really much I can really tell you other than a few other things about us. We Uzumaki have always had HUGE reserves of chakra and horrible control so if you ever found yourself being unable to do even the most basic of shinobi techniques then that's why. But even though I can't physically teach you, I left journals on our clan's most powerful techniques as well as our chakra control methods. Grow strong my son and remember I'll always bet with you._

 _Your Mother Kushina._

Naruto breathed in deeply to keep himself in check. He still had one more scroll to read and he had a feeling he knew who it was from. Naruto took a look at the seal. It was yellow in colour and had an intricate circle with misshapen rectangles, with the Uzumaki swirl making up the inner circle and the forks of the Senju Clan jutting out from both sides, Naruto took a deep breath and broke the seal between his fingers and unrolled the scroll.

 _To my son: Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju_

 _Naruto: My name is Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki-Senju. But you probably know my better as the 4_ _th_ _Hokage and if I know you, like I think I do you probably figured it out: I'm your father. First I can't tell how truly sorry I am for sealing the Nine Tails in you. I truly didn't want to, but I only did it because I had no other choice. I knew I couldn't ask any other to bear this burden and your mother would not have survived another sealing. Second is the bloodline of the Namikaze. Spefically the bloodline that made me the Yellow Flash. It's called the Flying Thunder God Technique. I've left instructions on how to use it, in this scroll. I've also left one of my special kunai sealed in this scroll as well. I've placed seals on it so that the blade will never dull. Grow strong my son and like your mother, I'll always be with you in spirit._

 _Your father: Minato._

Naruto rolled the scroll up, and leand back closing his eyes as he let a few stray tears fall down. _Mon, Dad, grandpa, grandma, granduncle...I know that you guys are watching over me...And I promise, I'll make you guys proud._ Naruto vowed and looked towards the window and froze. There standing there was someone he never thought he'd never meet. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, yet the figure still remained and Naruto knew this was not an illusion or a mirage.

The figure had peach skin much like his own and sapphire blue eyes along with slightly longer blonde hair, yet it was almost like looking in a mirror. He wore a white trench coat with orange flames and a thin blue turtle neck shirt with a green jounin vest zipped shut, the coat seemed to extend past his legs which he saw were faded from view. It only took a few minutes but Naruto _knew_ who this spirit was and his eyes widened in shock as the spirit smiled softly at the young boy. "...Dad"? Naruto whispered and the spirit nodded before speaking. _"Good to see you. My son"._

 _AN: And DONE! It took me TWO days just to finish writing this one chapter and I wanted to squeeze in as much detail as I possibly could. Anyway I think I'll continue this, if I get enough positive feedback so until next time!_


	2. Chapter 2: Reunions and Training

Shaman Of The Leaf Chapter 2: Reunions and Training

Naruto wasn't sure how long he stood there staring at his father, who was now a spirit. All he knew was that his father was here. _Here_. Even if he was a spirit now, nothing could replace this moment right now. "Is...is it really you dad"? Naruto asked weakly. The deceased Yellow Flash looked at his son and nodded slowly. Naruto slowly approached the spirit and Minato leaned down and reached a hand out and stroked his son's cheek. It didn't phase through him nor did it feel cold like it should when he died. It felt warm and he could feel the weight on his face. "Dad". Naruto croaked as tears spilled down his face before he suddenly launched himself at Minato and enveloped the spirit in a crushing hug. Minato was certainly surprised to say the least, but that only lasted few seconds before he smiled softly and returned the hug with just as much force, wrapping his arms around his son's small frame. The two stood there, Naruto silently sobbing into his shoulder and Minato whispering comforting words into his son's ear, before Naruto finally got a hold of himself and Minato finally set him down. "Dad...How can I uh...How was I able to hug you with you being a spirit and all"? Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head and looking at the floor. Minato chuckled and ruffled his son's hair making him look back up at the spirit. _"Well it's because of two reasons. One is because of your shared bloodline, and the second is because when I returned here to the land of the living I was already coming towards you so I was already spiritually bound to you which allows me to permanently draw on my chakra, which is why part of me looks solid while my lower body is transparent. But your still the only one who can see me"_. Explained. Naruto nodded before he suddenly thought of something. "Wait whaddya mean shared bloodline"? Naruto asked. Before Minato could answer another voice spoke up. "I can answer that one Naruto".

The younger blonde turned his head to face another spirit. She had slightly lighter skin than him and Minato and had long vivid red hair that went down past her back and was wearing a high collared white and green combat dress and much like his father the dress seemed to turn completely transparent where her feet should be, and she also had two blue wrist bands and had steel blue eyes. Her arms her folded in front of her and she was looking at Naruto with a soft motherly smile. Minato smiled and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders as he stared at the woman in front of him. "...mom is that you?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the woman who was now silently crying. Naruto approached the spirit and she crouched down and Naruto was suddenly hugging her tightly, with the spirit hugging the young shaman just as tightly. _"I'm here my son...I'm right here and I'll never leave you"_. She whispered in his ear making him hug her even tighter. "I always knew"... Naruto muttered in her shoulder making the two smile. Minato approached the two and placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto finally let go and looked at both of them and smiled brightly as the tears came down again. "I've always wanted to meet you guys"... Naruto said making the parents smile softly as they both hugged Naruto. _"We're here now Naruto. And we'll never leave you again, isn't that right Kushina"?_ Minato asked making the red-haired spirit nod. _"Your father's right Naruto, we'll always stay with you and protect you"_. She said making the young shaman look up at them. "Promise"? He asked quietly looking at the floor. _"Promise"._ Both of them said hugging their son. Finally the three separated before Kushina spoke. _"Now I mentioned something about our shared bloodline. Well let's start with the beginning. The first shaman shinobi that came into existence were actually your ancestors Hephaestus Hyuuga and Athena Uzumaki. Both of them possessed the latent ability to see spirits so they married thus creating the second generation of shaman shinobi. But as time went on the families grew more distant until the union eventually broke into two distinct clans: the Hyuuga Clan and the Uzumaki Clan. And THAT is why we have one of the few remaining shared bloodlines. In fact I'm sure Hiashi already knows of this and If I know Hiashi he already has a guardian spirit"._ Kushina said looking out the window. Naruto nodded and crossed his arms before Minato spoke up. _"Naruto, not that I don't like this apartment but how come you aren't staying at our clan compound"?_ He asked the younger blonde getting his mother's attention as well. Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Well mainly because I only recently told Old Man Hiruzen that I knew about everything and also because of the "fox" hunt every year on my birthday". Naruto said rubbing his chest.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other in confusion before Kushina spoke up. _"Yearly fox hunt son? What do you mean by that? Konoha has never had a fox hunt unless"..._ Kushina trailed off as she realized what her son was implying. Minato was a bit slower, but he soon realized what Naruto was saying as well. _"Naruto...you can't mean that"..._ Naruto only nodded much to his parents horror before Kushina spoke up this time glaring at Minato. _"God dammit Minato, I told you the villagers wouldn't head your wish! I told you about the treatment of Jinchuuriki but you didn't listen! And because of that our son's now been subjugated to a life of hell all because of a foolish wish"!_ She ranted. Before Minato could say anything another voice spoke up. One that both Minato and Kushina instantly recognized. _"Kushina you honestly need to calm down. We both know Minato didn't mean for this to happen and we already know of his reasons so for god's sake calm down already"!_ The three turned around to find a woman in her early 30's. Her hair was a slightly darker red, than Kushina's and was done up into buns with the rest of it falling down her back. He had slightly pale skin, and had dark red lipstick, pupiless black eyes and The Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead and had on a high collared white kimono, the collar was a turquoise and was held up by a turquoise sash, the bottom of the kimono seemed to fade and flow around much like Kushina's dress. Naruto smiled and ran up to her. "Grandma"! He called. Mito smiled softly and held her hands out wrapping her grandson in a strong hug while laughing. _"It's wonderful to finally meet you my grandson. And don't worry if the two start arguing over anything. They argue as much as an old couple even over the littlest things like ramen or dango"._ She said making Naruto laugh and causing Minato and Kushina to blush heavily. _"Mom"!_ Kushina whined covering her blushing face only making Naruto and Mito laugh harder. After a while they managed to calm down before Naruto sensed two more spirits in the room and turned to look to his left catching Mito's attention and she smiled softly when she saw the two spirits. The first of the two spirits had tan skin and long black hair that reached his mid-back and it was held back by a Konoha head-band, with a few pieces of hair fringe dangling over his face. He was rather tall and well built. He was wearing red ninja armour over a black suit and, his lower body was almost completely transparent, and he had brown eyes and a soft smile on his face. The spirit next to him had fair skin and shaggy silver hair. He had blue armour with a fur collar and two barely noticeable armbands under his shoulder plates and had a black ninja suit under the armour. He also had three red markings on his face. Two under his eyes and one on his chin, and he had red eyes. Instead of the normal forehead protector he instead had a happuri (Its an old armoured Japanese armour piece that protected the forehead and cheeks). Naruto smiled and waved "Grandpa Hashirama, Granduncle Tobirama. Hashirama smiled and ruffled his grandson's hair. _"Its good to finally meet you my grandson. I was wondering when we would meet"._ He said making Naruto smile before Tobirama spoke. _"Its nice to finally meet you kiddo. I'm glad you were able to tap into your shaman abilities"._ He said smiling before Kushina spoke. _"Its good to see you Mom, Dad, Uncle. Now Naruto I need to ask, you haven't begun your ninja training or your shaman training right"?_ Naruto nodded before he spoke. "Yeah Mom, I only just recently unlocked my shaman powers and I can't really do the shinobi arts because, my chakra control sucks". Naruto said bluntly making Minato chuckle.

 _"Well its good you got those scrolls because, now that the sun is up its time for us to train"._ He said making Naruto smile. "Yes"! He shouted making the spirits chuckle. Naruto quickly got dressed before he left the apartment with the spirits in tow, until Naruto found himself in training ground 9. "Is this a good spot Grandpa"? Naruto asked turning to Hashirama. _"Yep, this place is good. Now before we start do you have any chakra paper with you"?_ He asked causing the boy to nod and he took out a small piece of paper before Minato spoke. _"Okay son, now focus a bit of your chakra into it so we can see your elemental affinity"._ He instructed to his son who nodded and closed his eyes and tried to push with his chakra. (Kurama is helping this time around) the result was...surprising to say the least. First the paper wrinkled then it suddenly split in two, after that the paper suddenly caught on fire and burned, then the burned and wrinkled paper turned soggy and wet before it finally crumbled into dirt. The group was silent before Minato suddenly smiled brightly before ruffling his sons' hair. "Dad did you see that? That means I have affinities for all five elements right"? He asked causing Minato to nod. _"That's right son, but before we work on elemental jutsu we first have to work on chakra control. So your mother and grandmother will work with you on your shaman training while your grandfather, granduncle and I will help you with your ninja training"._ He said making Naruto nod in understanding. _"Good now lets begin with the tree walking exorcize"._

Throughout the morning Naruto worked enormously hard on his chakra control with his father, grandfather and granduncle. As the afternoon came Naruto wiped the sweat off his brow as he stumbled onto the shore of the nearby lake. Naruto had been working all morning on his chakra control and had already mastered the tree, walking and leaf exercises and had pretty much mastered the water walking technique and he could move on to the more advanced techniques. For now he needed to rest and recover for his shaman training. Naruto quickly wiped the sweat off his face and made his way through the village ignoring the glares and whispers before he found himself at Ichikaru's ramen. Naruto hopped on to one of the stools as as Old Man Ichikaru's daughter Ayame came over to the counter and smiled at the young boy. "Hi there Naruto. What's it going to be today"? She asked making the young boy smile. "Hey there Ayame. Today I'm just going for one extra large miso ramen. The girl nodded and wrote it on her pad. "Okay Naruto I'll have that right out for you". She said smiling and Naruto nodded just as another person sat on the stool next to him. Naruto turned his head and was surprised to see the head of Hyuuga clan with his two daughters and his nephew: Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga. Hiashi had tan skin and was well built with long black hair that reached his waist and was swept back, he was wearing a white kimono with a coat over it and instead of normal eyes he had the pupiless lavender orbs that all Hyuuga are known for. (Quick AN: In this fic Hiashi is more patient with Hinata and also the Kumo nin wasn't killed, but Hizashi was still killed but Neji was inducted into the main house, taking his father's place) Hinata was a shy girl around Naruto's age with short blue hair cut in a boyish style with two long bangs framing her face. She had fair skin and was wearing a peach coloured kimono. Hanabi also had fair skin like her elder sister and long brown hair that reached her waist like her father's and she was wearing a light blue kimono with a white sash and wave designs on the hem. She had a long single bang that went from the right side of her face to the bottom of her left cheek. Neji was two years older than Naruto and Hinata and has waist long brown hair and fair skin. He was wearing a grey kimono with rock designs around the waist and white sash.

"Uncle Hiashi, I didn't know you liked ramen". The Hyuuga clan head turned his eyes away from the counter looked at Naruto before smiling and ruffling his hair causing the blonde boy to grumble. "Why does everyone do that"? He grumbled pouting which caused Hinata to laugh. Naruto looked at her and smiled softly which caused Hinata to cease her laughing and utter a small "meep" before taking a sudden interest in the counter. Naruto chuckled and shook his head before returning his attention to the sky. After a few seconds Naruto looked around now fully convinced he was being watched and turned his head around to find Hiashi looking at him intently. Materializing next around him was a _huge_ earth dragon spirit which caused Naruto to blink a few times confirming that it was indeed not an illusion. _"Are you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju"?_ The dragon spirit asked in a deep, rumbling voice, causing Naruto to shiver slightly before nodding. Minato and Kushina materialized over Naruto protectively. When Hiashi saw the spirits, of the first, second and fourth Hokage's as well as Mito and Kushina he cleared his throat before turning to Naruto and speaking in a low voice. "You've unlocked your shamanistic abilities Naruto"? He asked making Naruto look at him before the blonde nodded. "Yeah, my Mom and Grandma are gonna be teaching me while my Dad, Grandpa and Granduncle are gonna teach me the shinobi arts. They also plan to switch out regularly because my mom and grandma were also Kenjutsu masters and my grandpa and granduncle were taijutsu masters". He said just as Ayame came in with the orders. Naruto took the chopsticks and instead of scarfing it down like he usually did Naruto actually took his time to enjoy the taste of the noodles, much to the shock of everyone present. After about an hour, Naruto paid for his food. "Well I need to get back to training. I can't end up as the dead last can I. Old Man Ichikaru, Ayame, Uncle Hiash, Hanabi, Neji. Hinata". He said smiling at the shy girl who hid behind Neji blushing heavily much to her cousin's amusement. Naruto chuckled before he hopped off his stool and returned to the training ground. Minato, Hashirama and Tobirama materialized off to the side, and Mito and Kushina materialized on either side of him, both were smirking smugly before Kushina spoked. _"Looks like someone has a little crush on my grandson"._ She said causing Naruto to turn and look at her a smile on his face. "You mean Hinata. I've always wondered why she blushed everytime she saw me. Guess it must've happened during that snow day". Naruto said making the two spirits arch their eyebrows. _"Snow day? Care to elaborate son"?_ Naruto looked at her and began to blush rubbing the back of his head. "Well..."

 _Flashback no Jutsu!_

 _Naruto was walking through the snow bored out of his mine. He had been messing around in the snow for a while until he heard voices. Being who he was Naruto rushed through the trees and found three older boys probably around Genin picking on a small blue haired girl with violet clear eyes. Seeing her on the ground pissed Naruto off to no end and immediately called out to them. "Hey! Leave her alone"! This caught the boys' attention and when they saw Naruto they smirked. "And what're you gonna do if we don't"? The leader asked pushing Hinata again. Naruto released an almost animalisation growl and seemingly disappeared before he reappeared in front of the leader and landed a surprisingly powerful kick that sent the leader flying. His two croonies suddenly lost their nerve and grabbed their leader and ran way screaming about the "demon". Naruto turned to Hinata and smiled before offering a hand. "Hey are you alright"?_

 _Flashback end._

Naruto smiled and blushed slightly folding his hands behind his head as he looked back at the memory before he suddenly heard a squeal and Kushina suddenly enveloped Naruto in a death hug. _"OH! My son's finally found someone, I'm SO proud of you honey"!_ She exclaimed. Mito chuckled before clapping to get her daughter's attention. _"Alright dear don't suffocate him"._ Mito said. Kushina blushed and set Naruto down as he took gulps of her before turning to the two spirits. "Okay so what's on the agenda"? He asked and Kushina smirked, before Kushina closed her eyes and red glow surrounded her before she snapped her eyes open and snapped her arms out sending a shockwave and causing a large amount of leaves to fall to the ground. Kushina looked at her son and smiled and crossed her arms. _"The first thing you need to know about shamans is that, like shinobi and kunoichi, have chakra flowing through them, Shamans have an energy flowing through them called furyoku. Like chakra furyoku is the energy that allows shamans to preform the many feats that they're known for includding the use of the OverSoul"._ Kushina said smiling when she saw her son's eyes light up with a child-like curisoity. "OverSoul"? Naruto echoed and Kushina nodded before Mito spoke up. _"The OverSoul is the strongest form of furyoku manipulation. In other words it's a physical manifastation of the shaman's guardian ghost or ghosts using their partner's furyoku and a certain medium to gain physical properties. The OverSoul uses the spirit's skills and memories and essentially gives it form as a sort of set of powers. But we'll go into more detail on that later. First we need to work on the most basic exercize of all shaman. Much like the chakra leaf exercize"._ Naruto nodded before Kushina took over. _"Okay Naruto I need you channel your furyoku and spread it out in order to call the leaf spirits"._ She instructed getting a nod from the blonde.

Naruto closed his eyes and reached inside himself, as he pushed his chakra aside. After a minute he found what he was looking for and suddenly his eyes snapped open. A small wind blew around him as a red field of energy surrounded the young shaman and much to Kushina's and Mito's shock every single leaf surrounding them on the ground, as the leaves suddenly floated into the air and suddenly hundreds if not thousands of leaf spirits appeared in the training ground. The spirits themselves were light blue, imps with tiny stubby arms and pointy, stubby ears with little white eyes. Kushina's jaw practically fell to the floor and Mito's eyes nearly leaped out of her head. _'God almighty...I-I didn't think he would have THIS much furyoku! I expected maybe two or three but almost over a thousand of them'!_ Kushina exclaimed in her head as Mito was having the exact same thoughts. Minato, Hashirama and Tobirama on the other hand were smirking proudly. _"That's my boy"._ Minato said causing Hashirama and Tobirama to nod. Naruto looked around at the leaf spirits before turnining to his mother and grandmother. "So...now what Mom"? Kushina blinked and shook her head before clearing her throat, before responding. _"Um well, the next thing to do is to try and overpower the will of the leaf spirits. Once you do that I guarantee, that the leaf spirits will make your training enormously easy"._ Kushina explained crossing her arms and looking at her son expectantly. Naruto nodded and he turned to the leaf spirits who were looking intently at the young shaman. Naruto prepared to use furyoku, but before he could he felt something poking his head and he turned to find one of the leaf spirits looking at him with it's head tilted in a cute way before he heard a soft voice coming from the spirit _. "Actually Lord Naruto there's no need for that. We've already decided to pledge our alliance to you and will gladly help you train"._ The spirit said once again shocking Kushina and Mito and making Naruto smile, before he cut off the flow of furyoku before turning to his mother. "Is there anything else. Kushina shook her head and looked at her son with a smile. _"Well I was originally planning to help you with your fuyroku control but it looks like you've already got it down so now we can move onto the more advanced techniques. This first one is the basic ability of all shaman once they know how to use it. It's called: Hyoi Gattai or Spirit Unity"._ She said Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Spirit Unity? What's that"? Mito was the one who answered. _"It's OverSoul at it's most basic form. Basically as the name implies it's the unity of both the shaman and the guardian ghost, which gives the shaman all of the spirit's knowledge and skill and even allows the spirit to take control of the shaman for however long. And because of that it hardly uses any furyoku at all and if the amount of leaf spirits you brought out is anything to go by I'd say you may even rival Hao Asakura-Uzumaki in the amount"._ Seeing her son's confused expression Kushina elaborated. _"Hao Asakura-Uzumaki was the most powerful shaman of his generation maybe even in the entire world at that time and my ancestor"._ She said smiling as Naruto's eyes widened in shock. The most powerful shaman in the world? Naruto suddenly smiled and pounded his hand into his fist. "Well now I have a second goal besides becoming the next Hokage. "I'm gonna surpass Hao". He stated with conviction making the spirits smile before Kushina spoke. _"Well first you need to train, so since you already have the first two exercises down it's time to start OverSoul training. Minato could you come here for a second"?_ Kushina said turning to look at Minato who nodded and came over before the parents looked at there son. _"Okay now both of you concentrate and try to sync up your furyoku"._ She instructed. The two nodded before they closed their eyes. After a minute their furyoku flared around them briefly. Yellow for Minato and Red for Naruto. The furyoku glow suddenly stopped before there was a blast of wind and Naruto's furyoku suddenly flared to life causing a massive in furyoku alerting all those with shamanic abilities in the immediate area. Minato suddenly glowed bright yellow before the spirit seemed to break apart and swirl around in a vortex of energy before Naruto opened his eyes and smirked stretching out his hand. **"MINATO. SPIRIT FORM"!** Naruto called out before the energy vortex suddenly shot downward and Minato reappeared in Naruto's hand as a small sphere of energy. The sphere was yellow, but it was definitly Minato, because it had his hair and blue eyes and a small tail in the back before, Naruto shot his hand upward and shouted up to the heavens causing Minato to glow brightly. **"UNITY"!** Naruto took the spirit ball that was his father and forced the sphere of energy into his chest. There was a bright flash as energy was fully absorbed into Naruto opened his eyes revealing them to be glowing slightly as he smiled and Minato's astral image appeared over Naruto briefly. Naruto's eyes still contained the mirth that was usually not often seen but also contianed the battle-hardened stare of the trained Hokage that Minato was. Kushina crossed her arms and smirked before she spoke up. _"Naruto, Minato how do you two feel"?_ She asked making the young Shaman look up at him before Naruto spoke up as Minato's astral image appeared next to his son. "I feel...incredible". Naruto said. Minato smirked before he turned to his wife and mother in law. _"What Naruto said.. This is increddible. And If I didn't know any better I'd say I feel even more powerful than ever"._ He said making Kushina nod. _"This went even better than I hopped. The two of you are in near perfect sync. We just need to do a bit of training then you should have it down completely. Okay son now its time to seperate"._ Kushina said and Naruto nodded before he closed his eyes and the yellow sphere phased out of his chest before it changed back into Minato in his spirit ball form, before yellow furyoku surrounded him and Minato returned to normal. And so Naruto spent the afternoon training his Spirit Unity ability with his guardian ghosts which just happened to be his long dead family. More specifically Minato and Kushina. But while this was going on Naruto was blissfully unaware of he pair of lavender orbs watching him in shock and awe before the owner of those eyes quickly returned to the Hyuuga compound. Said owner of said eyes just happened to be our favourite young heiress: Hinata Hyuuga. Just as she finished climbing the steps, until she ran into someone. Groaning Hinata sat up and rubber her head before looking up and let out a small "eep" when she saw her father and his guardian ghost: The earth dragon king: Dogma. "Did you enjoy your little spying stint my daughter"? He asked with mirth in his voice. Hinata blushed heavily much to the amusement of the shaman and his spirit before motioning with his head. "Come Hinata, your sister and cousin are waiting. It's time to see your elemental affinity". He stated. Hinata stood up and quickly follower her father into the compound. They walked silently through the great wooden holes before they came to a large set of double doors where Hanabi and Neji were waiting. Hiashi placed his hand on the door and a seal briefly appeared before they entered a large circular chamber with the roof travelling more than 100 feet up. Hiashi took out three pieces of chakra paper before handing them to the three children before taking a fourth piece. "Now then all you have to do is channel a bit of your chakra into the paper. Your element depends on how the paper reacts. Like this". Hiashi channeld a small amount of his chakra and the paper turned brown before crumbling into dust. The three nodded and Neji went first. Just like Hiashi Neji's element was earth. Hanabi had the same result before Hinata went next. She nodded and channelled a small amount of chakra into the paper. However the result was...surprising to say the least. First the paper suddenly straightened before suddenly slicing into two pieces before the pieces of water were suddenly soaked in water and fell to the floor before vanishing. The chamber was silent before Hiashi smiled at the confused Hinata. "Just like your mother". He stated making Hinata look up at her father in shock before he elaborated.

"Your mother also had water and wind as her affinities. Now I've already told you about our shared bloodline with the Uzumaki clan correct"? He asked getting nods from the three before Hiashi spoke. "Now then close your eyes and channel a small amount of your furyoku around you, this will call the spirit bound to you and it will appear before you". He instructed. To emphasize his point Hiashi closed his eyes and after a minute Dogma appeared. The three children and nodded and closed their eyes. After a minute Hinata felt something poking her face. She opened her eyes and met the serene blue of a large light blue dragon spirit. The spirit was obviously female and looked at Hinata with amusement in her eyes. _"I'm glad we can finally meet Hinata. But before we get to know each-other, your other guardian spirit wishes to talk to you"._ She said in a melodic voice, before shifting herself so that her head was just sitting above Hinata with her arms crossed. Hinata blinked at the dragon spirt before she heard a laugh she had not heard in a very long time. Hinata slowly turned her head and there standing or rather floating in front of her with her arms crossed and a look of amusement on her face was a person she never thought she'd see again. She had fair skin and long blue hair that reached her lower back and the lavender orbs of the hyuuga clan. She looked to be in her late 200's or early 30's and was wearing a white kimono with a tan over coat. On the hem of the kimono were wave designs and Hinata could see that she had no feet. Hinata stared at the spirit before she finally found her voice.

"...Mom"? Hinata whispered. Hitomi Hyuuga nodded her head and opened her arms as Hinata gave her mother a strong hug. Hiashi watched quietly with a small smile on his face. He turned his attention to Neji who was having a similar reunion with his father. Hiashi noticed that all three of them had a nature-animal hybrid spirit.

Naruto stumbled into his apartment , before taking a shower and completely bypassing dinner and collapsing into his bed. He was due to start the acedemy in a year, and this thought brought a smile to his face. "I'll blow 'em away". He muttered before drfting off to sleep.

 _AN: Done! I gotta say I nearly ran out of ideas for this chapter before oddly enough more ideas came to me whiile I was asleep. Anyway for got to mention, this story will have lots of Sasuke, Sakura and Civi Council Bashing, and its also a NaruHina story so yeah just thought I'd put that out there. Until nextime!_


	3. Chapter 3: Of Duck-Butts and Banshees

Shaman Of The Leaf Chapter 3: Of Duck-butts and Banshees

 _1 year later_

Naruto made his way through Konoha with Jiraiya The Toad Sanin walking slightly behind him. Hiruzen had _finally_ managed to get in contact with Jiryia and through him Tsunade. With the help of Naruto, Jiraiya _and_ the young shaman's Guardian Ghosts which just happened to be his mother and father as well as his grandparents and granduncle they had managed to convince Tsunade to come back and take Hiruzen's place as the fifth Hokage. Naruto smiled as he remembered the reactions of the three when his guardians revealed themselves with a little help from Naruto.

 _Flashback no Jutsu!_

 _Tsunade The Slug Sanin and Naruto's godmother stood in the Hokage office with her arms crossed under her rather large chest a look of annoyance on her face. Her apprentice Shizune was holding to their pig Toro. "You want me to WHAT"? Tsunade demanded glaring at Hiruzen and Jiraiya both sweating nervously. Naruto stood off to the side with his Guardian Ghosts hanging back a little bit. "I want you to take my place as the fifth Hokage". Hiruzen said doing a good job of masking his nervousness."And just the HELL would I consider taking the hat from you? You've got Kakashi, or hell Jiraiya"! She stated visibly annoyed. Hiruzen swallowed silently before speaking. "Well for starters Kakashi has absolutely no interest in becoming the next Hokage and as for Jiryia, he still has a his spy network and well...he's Jiraiya". Hiruzen stated. Tsunade released a sigh. Those were both good reasons but still not enough. "The only reason I came back here was because of my godson. I've got no other reason to be here other than taking my role as a medic-nin and you know that sensei". She stated crossing her arms and glaring at him. Naruto sighed and stepped forward. "Alright this is getting nowhere fast. Grandpa Hiruzen is getting to old for the job and we know that. Since those reasons aren't enough then I'll give you another reason". Naruto said before concentrating his furyoku and Minato and Kushina appeared along with Hasirama, Tobirama and Mito. Hiruzen smiled happily while Jiryia and Tsunade stared at the spirits in shock. "K-Kushina...my little sister"... Tsunade stuttered as tears threatened to spill. Jiraiya was faring slightly better and was quickly able to piece everything together. "...Wait a minute Minato if your here...then that means Naruto here's a shaman"... Jiraiya stated, causing Minato to smile before Kushina embedded her first in Jiraiya skull._ _"And just where the hell were you while my son was abused and hated by the villagers huh!? And don't give me that spywork bullshit! Tsunade I understand but you better start talking before you end up a spirit yourself you perv"!_ _She ranted Jiryia groaned and clutched his head while Naruto smiled._

 _"Okay, okay I don't really have an excuse"... Jiraiya muttered before he quickly saved himself. "But I'm here now and I promise on my honour as a sanin and...and my license as an author and writer that I'll stay here to take care of him. Kushina crossed her arms and suddenly smirked._ _"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy. Minato and I have already decided to stay as Naruto's guardian ghosts"._ _She stated smiling at the horrified look on Jiraiya face, before Kushina turned to Tsunade with a soft smile on her face._ _"Tsunade, Konoha's fallen far without a proper Hokage and Hiruzen can't handle it anymore. We need you to do this. I need you to do this"._ _She implored. Tsunade looked at her silently before nodding. "Alright. I'll do it"._

 _End Flashback_

Naruto smiled at the memory before turning to look at himself in the mirror. Ever since he began his training Naruto's body had become more muscular defined. Not quite overly muscular but still well built for a boy his age. His hair was as long as his father's which now reached his shoulders, and he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with the Namikaze symbol on it and lose fitting faded jeans and sandals. "Hey brat! Stop looking at yourself in the mirror. You'll have plenty of time to do that _after_ the orientation". Jiraiya said making Naruto roll his eyes as the two made their way to the academy. They walked on for a little while more until they reached the building. It wasn't anything special, just a large concrete building with a brick roof. Jiraiya turned to Naruto and leaned down on one knee and ruffled the young shaman's hair. "Are you ready Naruto"? He asked getting a nod from the boy.

"Yeah! Just you wait in the next 8 years I'm gonna take the hat"! Naruto declared causing Jiraiya to smile. "Yeah well first you need to get through the acedemy and your Genin days before you can become Hokage. Anyway I'll see you in the afternoon". He said. "AND DON'T GO START PEEPING PERVY SAGE"! Naruto called out causing Jiraiya to fall flat on his face before he turned and glared at the boy. "I'M NOT A PERVERT DAMMIT"! He roared as he ran away. Naruto chuckled and shook his head before entering the bulding and taking his classroom number from the front office.

"Let's see...301, 301...Ah! Here it is"! Naruto exclaimed in triumph before he opened the door and stepped into the classroom. The teacher he noticed, was an 18 year old Shinobi with with a scar going across the bridge of his nose, and he had his hair done up in a pineapple-like pony tail, he had brown eyes and tan skin and was wearing the standard Chunin outfit. He was going over the student attendant list and Naruto noticed that there were only a few other kids and most of them he knew or had at least encountered. There was Shino Aburame, the heir to the Aburame clan. Shino was a rather quiet and stotic boy with slightly pale skin and, spiky black hair. He wore a black high-collared shirt and opaque-black sunglasses and cargo shorts and sandles. Sitting next to him snoring loudly with a bit of drool coming out of his mouth was Shikimaru Nara, heir of the Nara clan or "Lazy Ass" as Naruto called hi, Shikimaru had tan skin and long black hair done up in a pineapple style ponytail, black pupiless eyes and was wearing a grey green-trimmed v-neck and denim shorts and sandals. Naruto shook his head and turned to look at the boy behind him. The boy had long wild brown hair and tan skin with two red tatoo markings on his face under his eyes with slit like pupils. Resting on his head was a small white woolf-like puppy. He was wearing a grey shirt and jeans with sandals. This was Kiba Inuzuka, the younger brother of Hana Inuzuka. Oddly enough Hana had no interest in becoming the leader of the clan so Kiba was now the clan heir.

Sitting next to him was Hinata Hyuuga. Heiress of the Hyuuga clan and a shaman just like Naruto. Her Guardian Ghosts were her mother Hitomi Hyuuga and Nami The Water Dragon princess. Sitting in the corner of the room across from Naruto was Sasuke Uchiha the resident "Duck-butt" of the class as Naruto called him, last "loyal" Uchiha of Konohagakure no Sato, heir of the Uchiha clan and all-around arrogant asshole. Sitting next to him staring at him as if he was god was Sakura Haruno daughter of Sakuya Haruno and the very _definition_ of fan girl. Sakura had long shoulder length pink hair and green eyes along with fair, skin and an abnormally large forehead and was wearing a pink dress with a flower on it. Naruto once had a crush on the girl when he was five but he eventually got over it mainly due to factors. 1. All she cared about was Sasuke. 2. She was always excessively towards him. Sitting next to her was Ino Yamanaka. Daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka head who happened to be head of the Yamanaka clan and one of the heads of the Konoha T &I department. She looked at Sakura with a look of annoyance and shook her head. Ino had long since gotten over her crush on Sasuke, much to Sakura's horror and anger and the pink-haried banshee and promptly ended their friendship then and there.

Ino turned her head and looked at Naruto flashing a smile in his drection making Naruto smile back, before he looked back at the rest of the classroom. Besides himself, the clan heirs and Sakura there was really no one else in the classroom. After a few minutes the remaining civilian kids entered the class before Iruka took the paper and began attendance. "Shino Aburame"? Iruka called. "Here". Was the stotic response. "Kiba Inuzuka"? "Right here"? He responded followed by a bark from his companion Akamaru. "Ino Yamanaka"? He asked. "Right here sensei". She answered. "Shikimaru Nara"? A snore was his answer causing everyone to sweat drop. "...Okay. Sakura Haruno"? "Here as always sensei". She said making Iruka roll his eyes at her attempt to suck up to him. "Sasuke Uchiha"? "Hn". Was all he got from the brooding Duck-butt. Iruka rolled his eyes before looking at the last name on the list and smiled slightly. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju"? He called. There was a stunned silence. Before anyone could say anything the blonde himself spoke up. "Right here sensei". Naruto said calmly causing everyone to send stares his way which the young shaman promptly ignored. Iruka nodded before placing the paper on the desk before turning to the students before he introduced himself.

"Anyway now, that's out of the way my name's Iruka Umino. I'm going to be your sensei for the next five years you'll spend here in the acedemy so you can call me Iruka-Sensei". He said getting a round of nods before he began the lesson. "Okay can anyone tell me the name of our first Hokage"? Iruka asked. Several hands went up. Iruka scanned the class for a minute before making his choice. "Naruto"? He said making Sakura fum in silence. "His name was Hashirama Senju. Not only was he the first Hokage but he was also one of the founders of Konohagakure No Sato". Naruto answered. Many kids in the class looked at Naruto in shock because many of them saw him as a hyperactive knucklehead. Sasuke raised an eyebrow while Sakura gave him a death glare that Naruto ignored.

 _I guess the dobe's a bit smarter than I thought. Still a dobe's a dobe and he'll never to outshine me in anything. After all I'm a Uchiha. Konoha's elite._ Sasuke thought to himself . Sakura was having different thoughts. _What the hell is this!? How the hell can a clannless moronic orphan like HIM know something like that!?_ She screamed in her head. Iruka nodded and smiled. "Correct Naruto. Extra points on the additional info. Okay now can anyone tell me the name of the first Hokage's brother and his title"? Iruka asked A few hands shot into the air and Iruka suddenly smirked. Wanting to mess with the class he pointed at the golden blonde. "Naruto do you have the answer"? He asked much to the classes shock. Naruto smirked seeing what Iruka was doing before he smirked himself. "Yes I do Iruka-Sensei. His name was Tobirama Senju. He was the brother of Hasirama Senju and was also one of the founders of Konohagakure no Sato. He was also the second Hokage and was known by a lot of people as the Silver Blade". Naruto said shocking the class even more and severly pissing off a certain pink-harired banshee. "BULLSHIT! IRUKA-SENSEI HE OBVIOUSLY CHEATED! THERE'S NO WAY A MORON LIKE NARUTO COULD KNOW STUFF LIKE THIS HE'S A CHEATER"! Sakura screeched making many students wince and cover their ears.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he felt his anger building. _And to think I had a huge crush on the crazy bitch. What was I thinking?_ Naruto thought to himself subtly shaking his head. Iruka smiled at Naruto's answer. "Correct again. Well done Naruto". Iruka praised making Naruto smile. However other students were having different thoughts. _The hell? Since when was the dobe this smart?_ Sasuke thought in disbelief.

Sakura was having similar thoughts. _How DARE that clanless loser humiliate me like that!? When I get my hands on him he'll be bowing at my feet!_ Sakura screamed to herself in her head as she fumed silently. Twice. _Twice_ did Naruto "steal" the answers that she believed were hers. "Well done Naruto I'm very impressed. Now next question. What was the name of the firsts wife and why was she known as the greatest kunoichi in Konoha"? Iruka asked. The chunin instructor scanned the class room and seeing only two hands up he sighed inwardly. "Naruto do you have the answer"? Iruka asked the blonde who had been quietly reading a small book on complicated seals. He looked up at Iruka before responding. "Did you say something"? Naruto asked in a very similar manner to a certain silver-haired Jounin. Said Jounin suddenly sneezed nearly dropping his orange book. "That's funny someone must be talking about me". Muttered before returning to his orange book and letting out a perverted giggle.

Iruka and half the class sweat-dropped at the response. _If I didn't know any better I'd see he's a mini-Kakashi. Except for the book._ Iruka thought to himself before shaking his head. "I asked if you had the answer to the question Naruto". Iruka repeated. Sakura suddenly smirked. _No way is that blonde idiot gonna be able to answer that. He wasn't even paying attention._ She thought cynically to herself. If only she knew. Naruto arched an eyebrow before snapping his seal book shut and taking his feet off the desk before straightening in his chair. "The name of the firsts wife was Mito Uzumaki-Senju. She was known as the greatest Kunoichi in Konoha because of her unmatched strength. She was even known the be able to crush mountains into dust with just one punch". Naruto said smirking at the reactions of the class. A certain pink-haired banshee suddenly shot to her feet and pointed an accusing finger at the blonde haired shaman. "IRUKA-SENSEI HE OBVIOUSLY CHEATED AND STOLE THOSE ANSWERS FROM SASUKE! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE HERE KICK HIM OUT RIGHT NOW SO HE CAN'T KEEP ME AND SASUKE GROWING INTO THE MOST POWERFUL NINJA"! Everyone covered their ears at her screeching.

Naruto clenched his fists tightly, subconsciously leaking Killer Intent into the class. Minato placed a hand on his son's shoulder. _"Take it easy son. Reign in the KI"._ He said snapping Naruto out of his anger. Naruto looked at the rest of the class and sweat-dropped when he saw all the students and Iruka included hugging the wall sweating. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before lowering the KI completely allowing Iruka and the students to regain some breathing room. _My god! So much Killing Intent from an 8 year old! I guess the Hokage wasn't lying. He really is Minato's son._ Iruka thought. The clan heirs were having various thoughts similar to those lines.

 _Holy shit! How the hell could he emit so much Killing Intent!?_ Kiba thought staring at Naruto who was currently reading his book. He now realized that Naruto wasn't the same knucklehead he knew when they were five.

 _Troublesome blonde. Since when did he have so much K!_? Shikimaru thought trying to get back to sleep.

 _Naruto, you really have gotten strong in just a year. I wonder how strong you'll be when we graduate?_ Hinata thought blushing slightly.

 _Man Naruto sure has gotten a lot scarier the last time I saw him_. Chouji thought to himself still munching on his chips.

 _I always knew there was more to you than meet's the eye Naruto._ Shino thought to himself smiling under his collar.

 _Naruto you've really changed since I met you._ Ino thought with a soft smile.

 _Wh-what the hell!? How in the hell could that idiot emit that much KI!? Only my Sasuke should be able to do that!_ Sakura mentall screamed both enraged and afraid of the killing intent the blonde hat just emitted.

 _Where the hell did that dobe learn to emit that much Killing Intent!? That kind of power should belong to me! I'm a Uchiha elite, I should have that power!_ Sasuke thought brooding and glaring at the blonde sitting in the opposite corner of the room.

 _"I think you just earned their respect son"._ Kushina said smiling at her son. Naruto looked at her and arched an eyebrow before turning to the class students and saw them looking at him with expressions varying between, awe and respect. Well except for Sasuke who was glaring at him with anger and jealousy and Sakura who was giving him a murderous glare. Naruto just chuckled sheepishly, before the bell rain signifying the end of first period. "Alright everyone meet back here in 30 minutes". Iruka said getting nods from the students as they filed out into the schoolyard. Naruto stretched his muscles before sitting underneath the shade of a rather large tree near the back of the schoolyard. He heared footsteps and looked up and smiled seeing Hinata standing in front of him awkwardly.

Naruto patted the seat next to him and Hinata happily obliged. The two sat in silence for a while their spirit companions making conversation as the two young shamans observed the school-yard. Soon enough they were joined by Ino, Shino, Shikimaru, Kiba and Chouji. The group simply sat there enjoying the peace until they were interrupted by a certain duck-butt and banshee strutting up to them arrogantly. "Dobe how did you do that"? Sasuke demanded making Naruto look at him with an eyebrow raised. "Do what"? Naruto asked all too innocently much to the amusement of the others. "Don't play dumb with me dobe! How the hell did you emit so much Killer Intent back in the class room"? He demanded glaring at the blonde who was looking at the last Uchiha with a bored look on his face.

"Training Uchiha. That's it. I just trained and trained until I couldn't train any-more". Naruto said calmly. Sasuke glared at the blone in front of him. "Bullshit! No way could a dobe like you train and be able to generate that much Killer Intent"! He growled. Naruto finally snapped his book shut and gave the arrogant Uchiha an annoyed glare. "With enough training even a "dobe" like me can surpass a so called elite". Naruto stated darkly wanting to be away from the arrogant brat in front of him, before Sakura jumped in. "Stop lying idiot, and tell us how you did it, and tell us how much of a cheater you are! Maybe if you beg I'll forgive you". Sakura stated smugly. Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _Must. Resist urge. To pound. The duck—butt's. Face in._ Naruto thought to himself as he struggled to hold himself back. Before anything could happen the bell rang again signifying the end of morning recess.

The students quickly filed back into the classroom as Iruka came back in. "Alright class, now..." Throughout the rest of the day Iruka spent the day teaching them all the _main_ facts of the history of Konoha and the main points of Shinobi history so all in all Naruto could say that it was a good first day at the acdemy.


	4. Chapter 4: The Graduation Exam

Shaman Of The Leaf Chapter 4: The Graduation Exam

 _-5 years later-_

A boy walked through the streets of Konohagakure No Sato towards the Shinobi academy ignoring all the glares sent his way. The boy was 13 years old, he had tan skin and sapphire blue eyes, and tan skin. He was extremely well built for a boy his age. He wore a black thin longsleeve muscle shirt, black, under a white trench coat with red flames, on it very similar to the coat worn by the fourth hokage: Minato Namikaze. He also had on red and black camouflage cargo pants and black shinobi sandals, and fingerless black gloves with the Uzumaki swirl on the back of both gloves. Engraved on the back of the coat were the Uzumaki, Namikaze and Senju clan crests. Sitting on a sheath strapped to his back was a katana with a black and silver hilt, the guard was an orange Uzumaki swirl. The sheath itself was black with blue flames and when unsheathed the blade was a beautiful red chakra steel blade. Hidden within his coat and hooked onto his belt was a special three-pronged kunai. To top it off the boy had golden blonde hair that reached his lower-back and was tied in a single pony tail with two long bangs, hanging on the back of his shoulders.

You might ask: What's this boy's name? His name...is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju and today was his acedemy graduation test and after that was the team assignments. _"Are you ready for this kiddo"?_ A voice asked. Naruto turned and smirked, for floating next to him was Tobirama Senju. The second Hokage, co-founder of Konohagakure No Sato and the fabled silver blade. And one of Naruto's guardian ghosts. "You bet I'm ready Granduncle. I've been waiting for this day to come for the last five years. And I just need another three years and I'll be strong enough to take the hat. I know it". Naruto said looking at the sky.

 _"You seem pretty confident"._ A sof melodic voice stated with amusement. Naruto turned and smiled at his mother Kushina Uzumaki. One of Konoha's "legendary" kunoichi and the Swriling Red Death as well as at the time Konoha's best Kenjutsu master and another one of Naruto's Guardian Ghosts. Naruto smiled and folded his hands behind his head. "What can I say Mom? I've been training for this moment, for the last five years. All the blood sweat and tears add up to this one moment. Now it's sink or swim. I either pass or I fail". Naruto said smiling when he saw the academy appear over the hill. _"Oh c'mon Kushina have some faith in our son"._ Another voice spoke. Naruto turned his head to face the speaker and smirked at the older blonde. If someone didn't know any better they could pass for twins. But they weren't after his father Minato Namikaze was always that cheerful. Kushina rolled her eyes. _"I AM confident, in his abillities Minato. I'm more concerned about a certain duck-butt and his faithful banshee"._ Kushina said looking at Naruto.

Said blonde frowned. It was a known fact that Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno hated him more than anything and the feeling was mutual. During the five years in the academy Sasuke took every chance he got to either insult Naruto or demand the blonde to hand over his training methods just because he was the last "loyal" Uchiha left in Konoha. Sakura Haruno, the daughter of the head of the Civilian Council: Sakuya Haruno was nothing short of the _queen_ of fangirls and even though she had brains she was easily one of the weakest Kunoichi in the class. There was also the fact that the two of them were the most arrogant students in the academy. Hell Sasuke went so for as to try and challenge one of the third year graduates and got his ass thoroughly handed to him. Naruto chuckled at the memory as he approached the door.

Ignoring the glares thrown his way Naruto entered the class and sat in is usual seat in the back right corner of the room. He took out his small book of seals. Well actually it wasn't really a book but rather one of his father's seal journals. He ignored the incessant chatter of the few civilian kids in the class as he read over a paticularly complicated seal. After a few minutes he heared someone sit in front of him and he looked and smiled slightly when he saw it was Hinata with Hitomi and Nami speaking with Kushina and Minato while Hashirama, Tobirama and Mito simply observed the classroom. After a few more minutes the rest of the clan heirs, Sasuke and Sakura includded filed into the classroom with Iruka behind them. "Alright class"... Iruka said trying to get their attention. The 23 year-old insrtuctor sweat-dropped when he noticed that it was really only Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Ino and Kiba were really the only ones paying attention. "Hey class"! Irukua shouted trying to get their attention. Iruka's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as a tick mark formed on his head.

 **"SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BRATS"!** Iruka roared finally losing his temple and using his **Demon Head Jutsu** that he was famous for. That instantly shut the students up minus the ones that were already paying attention. "Alright, today we finally begin your graduation exam. If you pass then you officially become shinoobi and kunoichi of Konohagakura no sato. If you fail then you fail. No exceptions. Now everyone go ahead and line up outside so we can prepare for the accuracy portion of the test". Iruka instructed getting nods from the students and they quickly filed out into the academy training grounds. A few minutes later Iruka came out with another chunin following him. This chunin had fair skin and small pupiless black eyes and long white hair. His name was Mizuki. One of the instructors and "haters" of Naruto. During his time at the academy Mizuki had done everything he possibly could to get the blonde to fail but with the help of his training and his Guardian Ghosts he had foiled every attempt that Mizuki and every other instructor that hated his guts had tried to make Naruto fail.

"Alright Shikimaru you're up first". Iruka said. They waited for a few minutes before everyone heard a snore and they saw the lazy Nara heir asleep with his head lolled back. Naruto face palmed and sharply elbowed Shikimaru in the ribs jolting him awake. "C'mon you Lazy Ass you're up first". Naruto said. Shikimaru gave him a light glare. "Troublesome blondes". He muttered before walking over and taking several kunai and shuriken and lazily threw them at the targets getting several close bulls-eyes. Iruka nodded his head. "Well done Shikimaru 95 points. Impressive, now go stand over near Mizuki". He instructed. He nodded before taking his place next to the other instructor and going back to sleep within 10 seconds, causing everyone to sweat drop. "Lazy Ass"... Naruto muttered as he turned his attention to the test. So far Chouji got a 90, Kiba was able to get 94, Shino got 97, and Ino got 96. "Sakura Haruno". Iruka called sighing at the arrogant smirk on the girl's face. Sakura strutted up to the targets and got three kunai and three shuriken. She threw them with a bit more force than most, and the kunai and shuriken landed in above the bulls-eyes. "Not bad Sakura, 85". Iruka said marking her name off. "Sasuke, Sasuke did you see me huh"!? She squealed looking at her crush. Said Duck-Butt merely grunted and turned away making the girl lose her smile. She strutted up next to Ino expecting her to make an outburst but there was none, causing the girl to frown.

A few more civilian kids went up before it was Only Naruto and Sasuke. "Okay Sasuke go ahead". Iruka stated and Mizuki suddenly grinned. _No way will that demon brat be able to beat Sasuke. After all he's a Uchiha_. Sasuke was having similar thoughts. "Watch this dobe". He said with an arrogant smile before taking a handfull of kunai and Shuriken before swiftly throwing them with half of them embedding themselves in the bulls eyes. Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Not bad Sasuke, 120. Okay Naruto your up". Iruka said with a smile and Mizuki suddenly smirked. Naruto walked up to the boxes of kunai and shuriken and took a kunai out before he suddenly stopped and looked at it. He examined it silently for a minute before searching throught he box before he turned to Iruka. "Iruka-Sensei, all these kunai or blunt and so are the shuriken. Some of the shuriken are even bent". Naruto said much to Iruka's confusion and Mizuki's anger. _Damn it! How the hell did that demon figure it out so quickly!?_

Iruka arched an eyebrow and came over to where Naruto stood. The blone showed him the kunai and shuriken and Iruka narrowed his eyes. "That's funny, the weapons were just sharpened and I know we didn't run out because there was enough for all the students. He said narrowing his eyes and causing Mizuki to break out into a sweat. "Iruka-Sensei I found the real ones"! Hinata shouted before coming over to them carrying the two boxes. Iruka smiled and took the boxes from the Hyuuga heiress before taking the dulled and broken weapons and dumping them into a smelting point near the school. "Alright that's taken care of. Go ahead Naruto". Iruka said nodding. The blonde nodded and took out three kunai that he held between his fingers and three shuriken which he held in one hand. Smirking Naruto threw the kunai in a wide horizontal arc, the three kunai embedded themselves directly into the centers of the three targets, much to Mizuki's annoyance and Iruka's happiness. The same thing happened with the shuriken, which shocked most of the class except for the clan heirs and infuriated Sasuke, Sakura and Mizuki.

"IRUKA-SENSEI HE CHEATED JUST LIKE THE LAST FIVE YEARS HERE! HE'S NOTHING BUT A CHEATER HE COPIED SASUKE, FAIL HIM! HE DESERVES TO BE FAILED"! A certain pink-haired banshee screeched. The class slowly removed the ear-plugs from their ears except for Mizuki who blinked blarily as his hearing came back before Iruka spoke with a practiced calm. "Sakura, we've been over this, Naruto didn't and hasn't _ever_ cheated during his time here". Iruka said crossing his arms and fixing the girl with a stern glare. "BUT-". Irukua cut her off by releasing a weak wave of Killer Intent. "But _nothing_ Miss Haruno. No keep quiet before I decided to cut you from the exam". He threatened making the girl gulp audibly and muttered a meek "yes sensei" before Naruto lined up with the rest of the class. "Alright now, the next part of the exam is the Taijutsu portion. You'll be broken into pairs of to, and fight in a one on one taijutsu only match. Now killing blows or ninjutsu or genjutsu of any kind understood"? He stated getting nods from the students. "Alright, first up is Shikimaru and Chouji. And Shikimaru I want you to actually _try_ or else I _will_ have to get your mother". Iruka stated making the lazy boy pale before nodding.

Now normally most kids would be embarrassed if the teacher had to get their mother to help, but if you haven't met Shikimaur's Mom, then you don't know _fear._ The two boys quickly stepped into the practice arena as Chouji finished his chips before crumpling the back and tossing it in a near by trash can. "Ready"? Iruka asked getting swift nods from both boys before Iruka swiped his arm down. "Begin"! Iruka announced and the match begun. Shikimaru when in for a quick punch and hit the larger boy dead centre. But then Shikimaru noticed that Chouji didn't move a single inch. Said boy arched an eyebrow before suddenly bouncing the Nara heir back nearly sending him out of the ring. Shikimaru instantly jumped back to his feet and attempted to rush the boy and got the same result. "I guess that's why your big boned huh"? Shikimaru commented getting a smile from the larger boy, before he suddenly lashed out ith his fist creating a small hole about the size of his fist. Shikimaru blinked before before he shook his head and rushed towards Chouji. The boy only smiled before he suddenly and viciously body bounced Shikimaru out of the ring but not enough to severely injure him.

Iruka smiled "Nice job you two. Okay next up is Sakura and Ino". The two girls entered the arena. Ino had a neutral look on her face while Sakura was smirking arrogantly. "You should just give up now Pigno. There's no way you can beat me I'm the strongest knoichi here. Inf act you should just forfit and say how wrong you were to forget about Sasuke". She said arrogantly but Ino's response pissed her off to no end. "I'd rather be able to _do_ stuff than just be a useless fangirl so just shut it 'n shove it billboard brow". Ino stated. Sakura glared at her vehemently. "How dare you pig!? I'm the greatest kunoichi here and I'm gonna show you why"! She declared. The fight was...pathetic to say the least. Sakura couldn't even get a single hit and her form was very sloppy. Ino knocked Sakura out in just 5 punches. Iruka and the rest of the class sweatdropped before Ino lined up with Shikmaru and Chouji draggiing the unconcious Sakura with her.

The next pair was Shino and Kiba. "Begin"! Iruka shouted and Kiba shot forward on all fours and started with a left hook tat Shino dodged. Kiba frowned and attempted it again and Shino only dodged again and again frustrating the Inuzuka heir. This continued for a while before Kiba leaped back and glared at the Aburame heir. "Dammit why can't I hit"? Kiba demanded. Shino smled underneath his collar. "Simple really. I've seen you fight this way before many times and I've memorized every move you'd make". Shino stated. Kiba stared at him before facepalming himself as he remembered all the times he sparred with Shino and showed of his taijutsu. "Just great". He muttered. "You should really keep your eyes on your opponent". Shino said. Before Kiba could react Shino sent the boy flying out of the arena and tumbling to the ground. Iruka nodded and had them both line up with the rest of the students.

Finally several of the civilians went up, before Iruka called the next and final round of the Taijutsu portion of the exam. "Alright Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju". Iruka called. Mizuki smirked. _Finally. The demon might as well give up now. He'll never beat Sasuke. Then I can fail him._ He thought to himself and Sasuke was having similar thoughts. "Give up now dobe and save yourself the trouble of being embarrassed by Konoha's elite". He said smugly. Naruto said nothing and only gave the arrogant boy a blank stare before shifting into a stance similar to that of a boxer. With his right fist stretched out somewhat and his left fist close to his torso, both were bent at a 45 degree angle, with his knees spread apart and bent slightly. Sasuke glared at the blonde when he didn't get a reaction. "Hey dobe! Are you even listening to me"? Again Naruto said nothing which only served to further infuriate the last Uchiha to a point that he suddenly charged the blonde just as Iruka initiated the match.

Sasuke started with a swift right hook that Naruto effortlessly avoided much to the other boy's shock. Sasuke glared at the blonde a snarl forming on his face as he attempted to get him with a left hook, which Naruto dodged again irritaing Sasuke. "Stand still so I can hit you dobe"! Sasuke snarled, before going in for a round house kick. Naruto swiftly flipped over it before he suddenly launched forward and swiftly punched the arrogant boy right in the nose, amking him cry out in pain as he tumbled to the edge of the arena. He got up and glared at the blonde, while he was clutching his nose. He removed his hands and only saw a rather large bruise forming, before she shook his head off and once again rushed towards the boy throwing a flurry of blows that Naruto calmly dodged before Naruto jumped back before nailing a strong punch in the Uchiha's stomache making him cough up blood, before, Naruto landed a backwards bicycle kick to the arrogant Uchiha's chin sending him flying upwards with blood coming out of his mouth, making him tumble to his back. Sauske groaned and glared at the blonde haired boy with a look of unfathomable rage before he went through a quick series of handseals, Iruka's eyes widened in shock as Mizuki grinned broadly, but before Iruka could step in Sasuke had already gathered the necessary amount of chakra,

 **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"!** Sasuke roared as he unleashed the massive fireball on Naruto who turned just as the fireball slammed into him in an explosion of flame. The flames seemed to dance around before much to everyone's shock the flames suddenly increased for a minuted before they suddenly vanished and standing there completely unharmed with his arms spread between his sides. The silence was suddenly shattered by a certain banshee's screeching. "CHEATER! YOU FREAKING CHEATER! IRUKA-SENSEI HE CHEATED DISQUALIFY HIM, HE'S A CHEATER AND CHEATED IN HIS MATCH AGAINST SASUKE! SASUKE DIDN'T EVEN USE ANY NINJUTSU"! Sakura screeched at the top of her lungs. Iruka and everybody else took out their earplugs before Iruka gave the girl an annoyed glare. "Actually Sakura, Sasuke is the one who cheated by disregarding the rules, and Naruto simply retaliated. By the way good job Naruto and Sasuke I'm giving you a warning. Do something like that again and I'll fail you". Iruka stated getting a stiff nod from the boy. Mizuki glared at Naruto not that he really cared. _Damn it all! Calm down Mizuki there's still one last part of the exam and you know that the demon brat has horrble chakra control. No way he'll pass._ Mizuki thought to himself.

Iruka looked at the lined up students. "Alright now meet back here in 10 minutes for the final portion of the exam". Iruka stated as he and Mizuki left. 10 minutes later and the students were lined up next to the academy while Iruka called the students into the testing room. "Shikimaru Nara". Iruka called. The lazy Nara got out of his seet courtesy of an elbow from Naruto. He came out a few minutes later with a Konoha headband and a lazy smile on his face. "Chouji Aakimari". Iruka called the large by into the room, and came back a few minuets later with a proud smile on his faned a Konoha headband.

This process continued for a few minutes until it was only Sakura, Sasuke Hintata and Naruto. "Sakura Haruno". Iruka called opening the door. A few minutes later she came out with a smug smile on her face as she strutted out with a Konoha headband. "Hinata Hyuuga you're up next". Mizuki called. Hinata nodded and smiled at Naruto who smiled back as she entered the testing chamber. A few minutes later, she came out of the room smiling proudly proudly with a different headband. This headband had a red headband with the konoha leaf symbol and the kanji for fire in it. Sakura stared in shock and horror at the fact that Hinata had become the top kunoichi rookie. Sasuke sneered before standing up and entering the testing room. A few minutes later a visibly pissed off Sasuke came out with a normal Konoha headband and sat in one of the chairs. "Alright Naruto you're the last one". Naruto nodded and stood up and entered the testing room where Iruka and Mizuki were seated. "Alright Naruto, to pass the final test you have to preform the three academy jutsu: The **Clone Jutsu** , The **Henge Justu** and the **Subsitution Justu** as well as two additional jutsu of your own choosing. Keep in mind that the last two are optional". Iruka explained. Naruto nodded before adopting a thinking pose before coming up with an idea.

"Iruka-Senei, is it against the rules to preform a variation of the **Clone Jutsu** "? Naruto asked. Iruka thought for a moment before answering. "Well I don't see why not. Go ahead". Iruka said nodding much to Mizuki's annoyance. " **Henge** ". Naruto said and in a puff of smoke stood the Fourth Hokage, making Iruka and Mizuki blink before Naruto dispelled the illusion. " **Subsitution Jutsu** ". Naruto said making the following handseals before switching with a chair. After a few seconds he switched back and crossed his hands into a cross-shaped hand-seal. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu** ". Naruto said. In a puff of smoke five solid clones of Naruto stood causing Iruka and Mizuki's jaws to drop to the floor.

Naruto smirked and quickly flashed through several hand-seals. " **Earth Style: Rock Fist Jutsu** "! Naruto declared before slamming his hand through the solid floor. For a few seconds before pulling out his enlarged rock fist much to Iruka's shock and Mizuki's anger. Naruto smiled at their reactions before dispelling the jutsu. He took a deep released the jutsu and flashing through another set of hand-seals. " **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough** "! He roared and released a _huge_ blast of wind sending the dest flying and taking a good juct of the metal plates making up the wall. Iruka blinked before a broad smile made it's way across his face before he opened a chest producing a black konoha headband with the leaf symbol and the kanji for fire carved into plate Mizuki's eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw dropped in shock. "Congradulations Naruto. You're the Rookie Of The Year". Iruka stated proudly. Naruto smiled broadly as he tied the headband arorund his forehead and bowed to Iruka. "Thank you Iruka-Sensei". Naruto said gratefully and Iruka nodded as Naruto walked out of the classroom where everyone was able to see the rookie of the year headband. Sasuke stared at the headband in shock and the heirs looked at him with smiles and looks of respect. "What the hell!? Why the hell are _you_ the Rookie Of The Year dobe!? It should be me"! Sasuke roared and stood up but before anything could happen Iruka cleared his throat. "Alright everyone starting today you're all now ninja of Konohagakure No Sato. Now be here early tomorrow for your team placements, to take the Genin exam alright". There was a round of nods and looks of understanding from the students except for Sakura.

The students filed out of the classroom and Naruto looked up at the sky and smiled. "Hey Naruto! C'mon we're gonna go get barbacure to celebrate"! Kiba called shaking him out of his thoughts. Naruto looked at his friends and nodded. "Alright lets go"! He shouted thinking about the start of his career tomorrow.

After they finished Naruto returned to the compound where he found Aunt Tsunade and Shizune sitting on the couch watching TV. Tsunade was currently drinking a large mug of sake as she turned to look at him. "Hey there brat. Well? Did you do it"? She asked. Naruto simply smiled and pointed at his headband which in turn caused Tsunade to smile. "Well I'll be damned. So you made Rookie Of The Year huh. Nice job". Tsunade praised and Naruto nodded. Later that night Naruto lie awake in bed to excited to sleep. "Tomorrow's the start of my ninja career. And being one step closer to being the Hokage". Naruto muttered. _"Well the first thing you need to do is get some sleep. After all you don't want to miss what team you'll be on don't you"?_ Kushina stated smiling at her son. Naruto nodded and bade his spirits good night before falling asleep ready for to turn the Shinobi World on it's head.

 _AN: Done! I have to admit I had a lot of trouble with this chapter and I nearly gave up on it. But I didn't and I'm extremely happy with how it came out. Until next time!_


End file.
